The invention relates to a heat exchanger for two fluids, especially an oil cooler. The heat exchanger according to an earlier proposal of the Applicant (German Patent Application, German Patent Office Case No. P 35 10 441.4-16), which is the point of departure herein, serves especially as a substitute for an oil pan for a motor vehicle and it is especially adapted accordingly. All of the inlet and outlet openings are on one longitudinal side with a shortened cover and in various connection levels. Such a heat exchanger can be used only for special applications, and, for example, cannot easily be expanded by coupling a plurality of heat exchanger units to it, without occupying an excessive amount of space.
The present invention is therefore addressed to the problem of designing a heat exchanger of the kind generically defined such that, being of a modular type, it can be expanded as desired by the simple connection of several heat exchanger units.